


Ten years...

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Season/Series 14 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean and Castiel are in a big mission, they are going to kill the Empty and Michael. But before that happens, Dean needs to say something to the Angel.





	Ten years...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Another one shot season 14 canon divergent! I love imagine different ways for this two dummies in love. I hope you like this work.  
> C-u!

Destiel ficlet  
Season 14 canon divergent

“Ten years…”

“Wait, wait Cas… before we go…” Dean touched Cas's arm and stopped him. They were about to hunt the Empty, and fight Michael, a dangerous mission they didn’t know if they’d come back from. 

“What?” asked Cas, he frowned trying to read Dean's facial expression, but Dean wasn’t looking at him in the eyes.

“I have something to tell you, I…”Dean tried to say… but the words wouldn’t come, he pressed his lips together helplessly Cas felt Dean was struggling with something inside of him, maybe something he had done when Michael had control over him… maybe some regret…

“It’s ok…” Cas said with his usual rough and deep voice, invading Dean's soul and making him lose his strength. Dean couldn’t look look at the angel, it was too much for him feeling that comfort, he knew if he confessed this now, he could lose his friend forever. “It’s ok,” continued Castiel, “it doesn’t matter what it is… we will forgive you, I will forgive you of everything. That wasn’t you…”  
“It’s not that…” the hunter interrupted his friend, starting to feel his mouth dry,still unable to find the damn words. He was so nervous, why this celestial creature had that power over him, he had no idea. He lowered his eyes, and the slight shaking of his body was now more evident. Cas noticed it, reaching out, he put a hand over Dean's left shoulder.

“Nothing you can say will change things between us Dean.” Dean smiled incredulously, as he shook his head looking at his feet.  
“No… yeah… believe me, this…” he said still smiling, “this will change everything between us.”

Cas tilted his head confused, waiting for those words, “You are shaking… you are afraid.”

Dean chuckled just a bit, his face was lowered,”Yes it terrifies me.” His eyes fixed with Castiel’s the angel blinked because his gaze was so intense. “Please don’t hate me. If you don’t feel the same as me… don’t hate me. I just need you to know…” 

I would never hate you, Dean.” Castiel assured him, looking so confused.

“I love you.” Dean said, with his eyes closed and pressed with angst.

“I love you too.” Castiel responded quickly, Was that all? Was that what he was struggling with?He saw his friend shaking his head, it wasn’t all, Cas frowned again, Dean reached for the angels sleeves with his both hands. He was still shaking so badly, his face was red, Castiel heard him chuckling again, but Dean was still not looking at him.

“No… not in that way, I don’t…”Dean whispered desperately. “Catching his breath, he bravely decided to face his friend’s eyes. He would start all over again.

Castiel saw that Dean's eyes were wet, what was so hard to say? “Why are you…?” he tried to ask but Dean approached to him and his hands were now on Castiel's shoulders.

“I’m… I'm in love with you.” The hunter said, he barely could breathe now, his eyes fixed on Castiel's face, Castiel’s blank expression. Dean felt stupid, he released the angel's shoulder and chuckled nervously again looking for something on the ground, anything, anything at all but not Cas's disappointing expression, or rejection. “Sorry… you don’t have to… say anything. This is something I had inside… and being possessed and… all that shit I went through when you died I… just wanted to… before we…”  
“Dammitt Dean.” He heard Castiel’s rough voice growl. He didn’t want to look at him; Dean felt ashamed.

“Yes… I know I…” the hunter started to bubbling again, but then Castiel spoke…

“Ten years…” 

“What?” asked Dean, now he was the one confused by this conversation.That’s when he noticed it. Did Cas have tears in his eyes? Yes he did. Dean was petrified, but Castiel wasn’t, he approached him and taking him roughly by the hips and the back of his head, pressing his lips against the hunter’s with heated passion. 

Castiel’s mouth felt heavenly, and he was taking him so strongly, it was just matter of time till Dean's reaction came back to function. He reached his friend's cheek with one handand the other hand traveled through the angel's back till find a place on his hips. 

Cas released him slowly. Dean's facialexpression was a mess. He obviously wanted to taste more of his angel. Cas smiled.

“Ten years Dean.” He whispered so closely.

“Sorry.” Dean managed to say. 

“Now, let’s kill the Empty and then we'll catch up our lost time.”Castiel said, kissing him quickly, offering him the most hot gaze and the hottest smiles, as they started to walk again. Dean blinked, smiling mischievously, as he followed his angel.


End file.
